


The Docks

by amiagiraffe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Congratulations, F/M, This is cute, and now you get to do the do with the sexy mysterious guy, daveed diggs is hot stuff, he was that mysterious guy, is it obvious I've never tagged before, lafayette is hot stuff, okay read it and enjoy it and comment and leave kudos and i will love you forever, shhhh, they are the same person, they do the do, totally not one of my fantasies wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiagiraffe/pseuds/amiagiraffe
Summary: there was this guy you've been eyeing for months in the market, then he isn't there and you are like whattt. then you get sad and walk to get some air by the docks and some crazy awesome shit happens. oh yeah this is smut. i feel like i should've said that somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii stranger ;) enjoy

You call him your mystery man. You feel the heat of his gaze each time, but when you turn to find him he disappears. It’s getting quite frustrating, the only time you can rely on him is in your dreams. Today, for the first time in weeks at the market you couldn’t find him anywhere. Maybe it was the heat of summer, the want... no, need to be touched, that created him. He wasn’t real after all, and now you are back to your very lonely life. Spending longer than usual in the hot, crowded market has taken its toll on you, so instead of returning home like you should, you seek out the docks off Martin St. which are bound to have no occupants and a sweet breeze. You aren’t a fan of crowded places, they give you anxiety, but ever since you caught sight of the man with dark eyes across the square a month ago you have been returning every day eager to catch his alluring gaze. 

After a great amount of twists and turns in what seems to be a maze of alley ways and city streets you have reached the docks. The cool air is welcome in the early afternoon. The heat trapped by your skirts abates. You breath out a sigh of relief and look around the empty, and silent docks. The Martin St. docks used to be used with frequency, but the water became too shallow leaving the perfect resting spot for you. You scan the two long stretches of old wooden planks. The years of it being untouched have made its impact with missing supports, but so far haven’t affected your occasional strolls down the slip. During your second scan she noticed something out of the ordinary, a dark form lay at the end end of the darks. It seemed to be a male laying down….maybe sleeping. You couldn’t tell from your position. Glancing around to make sure no one else is around, you step onto the dock which rocks with the gentle waves it rests on. With careful steps you make your way towards the figure, lifting your white cotton dress to make sure your feet land on the steadier boards that make up the slip. 

As you get closer you can pick out more distinct features of the man, the very unclothed man you notice. Your cheeks redden at the sight of him. A six foot machine of muscle, broad shoulders, and very handsome face. His dark hair is wild, sticking out in all directions, but it just makes him sexier. His glorious brown skin glistens with sweat and the shine of sun. You stop a few feet away admiring the strength emanating from his seemingly perfect figure. Black cotton shorts loosely covers his vast bit of manhood, you shyly notice. Never have you been privileged to study the male form like this, but the man is sound asleep so what else should you do? 

A few minutes pass by of you shamelessly examining his body, when a groan is emitted from his quite beautiful mouth, but his eyes stay shut. His body shifts, twisting, when you notice a twitch lower in his body. Another moan and a murmur, and his cock twitches again, hardening, lengthening. You can’t help but nervously giggle, shamelessly witnessing this private and vulnerable moment of a stranger. You slap your hand over your mouth, but the noise was heard and the stranger’s eyes shoots open. You see the flash of his dark, mesmerizing eyes, and instantly turn around. It’s him, your mystery man. His eyes you could never forget. This realization makes you more urgent to get out of there. Not caring about the unreliability of these docks, you are running across the pier, towards home. Away from an encounter that shot so much heat, desire, want through you, you don’t want to admit. Such an intimate moment you thought would disgust you, created an ache inside you, that wasn’t explainable.  
You hear scrambling, the man getting up, to what? Maybe come after you? You shake the appealing thought away.  
“ Mademoiselle, wait! wait! Don’t run, it is not safe.” The man’s words slur with an exotic accent that makes you want to stay even more, but you cannot, not after what just happened. You are almost to the end of the docks your foot catches on a cleat, pulling you towards the water. Your scream of horror, is cut short by the dark, waves you crash into. Your panic causes you to inhale the ice cold water. The water may be too shallow for ships, but it is still very deep especially for a girl who can’t swim at all and is being dragged to the bottom by powerful undertow. Your rapid kicks are useless, getting caught in the skirt of your dress. You inhale more water, as you try to breath making your mind cloudy.  
Your struggle is suddenly halted as strong arms surround you. You are being carried up, towards the light, towards air, towards safety. You let yourself become limp in the cocoon of security. In no time you are breaking the surface, trying to breathe, but choke. Your savior is trying to tell you something, but you can’t seem to focus outside of your attempt for air. Your hero paddles through the rest of the waves, and reaches the small rocky shore beneath the docks. You are gently put down onto the ground.  
“ Ma belle, Ma belle. Breathe please.” He sounds frantic. You try to respond, but just end up spurt out more river water. His hands caress your face. “ Je suis vraiment désolé, mon ange.” You turn over, trying to get the rest of the water out of your lungs. You continue to cough, but the amount of water lessens with each one. “ Merci, merci, merci, dieu.” His body, so near to yours, relaxes when he sees you slowly recover.  
Minutes pass by, and your coughs are few. Satisfied that you won’t die, you roll back over, now staring into your mystery man and savior’s dark eyes. Your breathing calms down, and your body eases the longer you look at the lovely man hovering over you with worry.  
“ It is you.” He smiles softly at you, “ I thought I was still dreaming when I saw you standing there, then very much wished it weren’t the moment you fell in the water.” He frowns at the memory, but continues to stroke your face. You give him a small smile.  
“ I am glad-dd it wwwass you.” You choke out, but the chills take over. That water was so frigid, but the cold didn’t leave you when you left the water.  
“ You are freezing, your lips are blue.” His eyes cloud with more worry. “ I will be gone for just un petit.” Still only clad in his now soaked black cotton shorts he sprints away leaving you shivering alone on the rocky shore.  
Minutes later he returns with pieces male clothing, I assume is his. “We must be quick, or you will catch sickness. My name is Lafayette by the way” He helps you sit up. “La-fay-ette.” You test out the name. It’s perfect for him.” French?” He nods then gathers a bit of a guilty smile.  
“ Now..you must strip.” You gasp at his frankness, and blush somehow through the cold. He smirks, “ You need to get into dry clothes. I promise this is not for my benefit...alone.” He lets his gaze pore over your body. Heat spreads through you as his focus holds especially at your breasts now completely on show through your wet white dress. His eyes seem to darken further, and he licks his lips. He returns his eyes rest on yours.  
“ I did imagine our first meeting quite different. I have imagined us meeting many times.” My breath hitches at the rawness of his accented voice.  
“ Your dream?” I ask, curious, hoping, desiring. He grins, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
“ One of our many run-ins I foresaw in our future.” You shiver, remembering the effect that dream had on him, before you interrupted.  
You broaden your smile, and with a seemingly innocent voice you ask, “ Do you mind showing me exactly what happened?” He closes his eyes, groaning at the implication of your words. He is now hovering over your whole body, his arms on either side of your head, caging you in.  
“ Please be very specific in your question. I want to make sure you are asking what I think you’re asking.” You bite your lip, look up through your eyelashes at him.  
“ Fuck me, please, Lafayette.” Before you finish the phrase his lips and teeth are at your neck, biting, pulling at your skin. His wandering hands, trace you, every bit of you. Your body, which was shivering with cold minutes ago, is now shivering with need. You grab onto his wild hair pulling him to your face, parting his lips with your tongue you dive right in. You arch up searching for his length guaranteed to give you some friction. His hands search your back, grasping for the buttons that fasten your dress.  
“ Merde, this dress.” he shouts in frustration. In one swift motion he grabs you and flips you around. You are now on top straddling him. Taking advantage of the situation you start rocking on him, up and down his hardening cock. He grips your hips stopping your motion. “ Pas encore, mon ange.” You grab his cock through his shorts. He groans at the sudden pleasure. Then snatches your wrist and brings it away. “ Mon ange is definitely the wrong name, perhaps mon diable instead.” You plead to him with your eyes, needing some kind of movement. “ Let’s first get rid of this dress. Then we can continue. You turn around eager to get the garment off keeping you from your pleasure. You feel Lafayette’s handles fumble with the buttons for a moment. Then you hear a tearing sound and the breeze on your skin at the same time. You angle yourself so he can rip the rest of your dress away before returning to his very heated skin. As you face him, his eyes widen at the sight of your entirely naked and glistening body. “ No undergarments?” He asks, smirk on his face.  
“ Too hot,” you breathe. “ Especially when you are staring at me all the time.” He grins at your admission. Then he reaches up, exploring your body now more intensely. He palms your breast, kneading it, causing goosebumps to rise everywhere. You start sliding up and down his length still concealed by the fabric. The stimulation is overwhelming when his other glances down your waist hooking onto the inside of your thigh. His hand trails up your thigh, then starts circling your clit as you continue to rock on him. Your cries of pleasure become louder, the closer you get to the edge. His name comes out of your lips like a mantra. His right hand twists your nipple between his fingers causing you to scream his name. Waves and waves of pleasure ripple through you, and you aren’t able to see an end to this ecstasy as his fingers continue to work you even after you’ve stopped rocking. His dick is hard as steel beneath you and you know Lafayette is struggling to not let go. “ I need to be inside you.” he strains. You nod, still not having recovered from your high. He lets you go for a moment rolling over so he is on top of you. He rids himself of his shorts then plunges into you. You scream, with your hoarse voice.  
“ Fuck, you feel so good.” he murmurs. He pulls out then thrusts again hitting that sweet spot that begins your second ascent. You claw down his back as he plows into you again and again. You are panting while meeting him as he comes fills you each time. You try to hold on longer, but the struggle is hard. “ Let go, ma cherie.” With one last deep thrust you surrender to euphoria. He grunts as he spills himself into you, shouting your name. And then lowers himself to the ground pulling you to him as you bother come down from your highs.  
You sigh a sated sigh. He pulls you tighter, your head resting on your chest.  
“ That was better than any dream I’ve had.” He says in a sweet soft voice. You smile and murmur your agreement, snuggling up into the arms of your mystery man.

**Author's Note:**

> ooo you made it to the end, congratulations. 
> 
> i love you for reading this
> 
> i hope you liked it
> 
> if you did leave kudos and a comment
> 
> if you didn't do it anyway ;) <3


End file.
